DBZ fiction introducing new characters!
by Johnski
Summary: This is NOT done yet, I will finish it soon, delete this one and replace... got it?
1. Default Chapter

By the way people, all characters (besides Johnski are property of FUNimation/Akira (Akira is the guy who made DBZ up.))   
  
Hello, everyone. This is going to be my first story. It's going to cover all of DBZ, but with different effects and actions. You know? Well, our story starts off right before Cell is introduced, Torankusu (Trunks) has just now appeared, and here is where the different actions/effects come in.  
  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning  
  
(This is based right on episode 111, but things are different. You'll see.)  
  
Three years after the visit by the mysterious Trunks, Gokou, Ma Jr. and Gohan leave to go and face their destiny against enemies they have only heard about, but not seen. They are as prepared as they could be, but according to Piccolo, they could have trained still more than they did.  
On the way to the island city, they sense a strong power level...that turns out to be only Krillin. Then they sense another strong power level. It turns out to be a new warrior, who is from the future where the time-line changes, but Gokou is dead because of Cell. The warrior explains everything that happens (you need to watch the crappy DUBBED version of DBZ to understand this story.), at the Cell games. The warrior explains everything, even his name. Gohan says, "So how are we to trust you? What's your name?" the young warrior replies, "My name is Johnski…and I know your name is Gohan… You're name is..." he slowly points to Gokou, "Gokou." he finishes. They finally get to where Bulma and the rest are, and the things that happen (Gokou knowing baby Torankusu's name, who's the father and all of that.). After Yajiirobe's plain thingy gets destroyed by Androids 19 and 20, Gohan doesn't go to help him. Gohan instead goes after the Android 20 in a rage so mad that it allows him to go 'Super Saiya-Jin level 1' without any trouble. He finally finds 20, and they get into a super huge fight, which destroys the entire town. Finally near the end, Gohan punches 20 in the face as hard as he can, making 20 flinch without even being hurt… then, Android 20 throws his fist high, in an uppercut fashion, and hits Gohan hard in the chin, making him fly into the air. Then 20 shoots about 500 (yes 500) Ki blasts upwards, making them surround Gohan, very quickly. Then Johnski appears and rushes at 20 hitting Android 20 for the first time… that causes him to fall to the ground in pain, because Johnski had so much power. The Ki blasts disappear quickly, but Android 19 comes in and takes Johnski by surprise, grabbing the back of his neck and draining some of his power. But Yamcha flies downward to 19 and kicks the android's head, making him drop Johnski onto the ground, nearly dead from the power-drain attack. Johnski saw Gohan who was on the ground-- scared yet again. The young warrior (Johnski) took an earring off his left ear and tossed it at Gohan "Put this on!!" As Gohan slowly put it on, Johnski and Gohan`s bodies locked together and fused (No description for you people.). Their bodies looked like a mix between a Saiyan and a Super Saiyan. The name of the fusion is Gohski.   
  
It's hair is a mix between black and golden, and the fusion hasn't even gone super Saiyan yet. It has an aurora of golden, the left eye is the green-SSJ color, and the right eye is the black-Saiyan color. Gohski then runs at 19, with a huge rage in his eyes, his right hand in front of himself, a Ki-energy surrounding the fist, along with the golden aurora. As Gohski's fist hits 19, its head is blown off, and the android explodes as Gohski flies through it. Gohski then flies up into the sky and says "Well well well, You little android..." in a cocky voice as he raised his hand "I will kill you, android." He says in a voice that sounds remarkably like Vegeta (Bejiita). The Android ran, quicker then anything could see… besides Gohski. Gohski teleported (yes, teleported) in front of Android 20 but tried to punch his gut… but the android disappeared, to his lab. Gohski tried to get to the lab… well… he tried to find it. He failed though, and android 18 and 17 appeared. Torankusu say Gohski and attempted to attack him, but before Torankusu hit him, they defused and his hand went through the area where Gohski was, but the two defused and the area was empty. Torankusu saw Johnski, and asked Gohan who he was. Gohan was amazed at the fusion and didn't speak to Torankusu. Johnski however, saw Gohan`s earring still on and grabbed it before the fusion happened again. " HEY, give that back to him" Torankusu said quickly, but was answered with, "No damn it, if I do we will fuse again!" he said loudly. Torankusu then said, "What's a 'fusion'?" Johnski explained to them both what a fusion was, but Gokou found them and said," Lets find that android!" and so they did. When they found Dr. Gero's lab, android 17/18 were already activated but 16 wasn't there (Yes, because of Johnski… half of the story is changed.) and Torankusu exploded with rage, shooting a HUGE Ki (?) blast, trying to destroy the androids… but of course he failed… (wouldn't be fun if he didn't) Johnski saw how weak Torankusu was and gave him a senzu bean, which he got from Krillin in his timeline. Dr. Gero was destroyed from Torankusu's blast, but 17 and 18 survived… Barely. Vegeta showed up finally and then saw Johnski, and also wondered who he was but didn't ask… he didn't really care who he was for all he wanted to do was destroy the Androids. But then, Johnski disappeared and then the story went on as the dubbed episodes follows up until Gokou is fighting in the cell games… then Johnski reappears… he looks to Vegeta and smiles some… for Vegeta is his great grand father (Yes… I know I'm getting a little ODD but deal with it…okay?). Vegeta said in a loud usual voice "What are you looking at Kid!?" and Johnski replied "My great grandfather" Vegeta looked kind of odd for a second "What?" Vegeta answered in a quick but steady voice "You heard me!" Johnski replied. Vegeta looked amidst the area, seeing Cell getting his ass kicked by Gokou but shrugged "Why did I even co- -" but Johnski moves to Vegeta and stood next to him. Vegeta amazingly smiled… he knew Johnski's power and wanted to fight him… wanted to train with his great grandson. Then the story went on as if Johnski where not there… until Gokou gave up. He didn't even say anything about Gohan… he told Johnski to go up against Cell… Johnski looked down and was shocked "But… Gohan is supposed to go against Cell!" only to have Vegeta push him down, wanting to see Johnski's TRUE power. Johnski just stood there as Cell hit him rapidity…Johnski wouldn't even budge though… Vegeta saw a young version of himself in Johnski, and though to himself " Well now… he is greater then I'd ever thought… my Great Grandson… Yes… I see that he is… an Ascended super Saiyan". Johnski shook his head and grabbed Cell's fist which was the last attack he threw… and with a small laugh, he took Cell's entire arm off without a single worry "Cell… You won't ever be able to touch me, if you do not believe in yourself." that was it… Cell was scared of Johnski. Johnski ripped his foot to the gut of Cell, and hit him so hard that 18 just popped out. It was a joke… Johnski had never gone Super Saiyan in front of the Z team… but he did this time… he made Cell fall to the ground with the power emitting from himself. Then he smiled as he picked 18 up and jumps over to Krillin "Here!" and handed Krillin 18… he happily took her as Johnski Jumped to Cell, a small beam shooting out of his index finger. The beam stroked across Cell's shoulder, completely blasting his other arm off as he landed right in front of Cell "Do you give up yet?" he laughed boastfully. Cell then laughed a small bit, regenerating all of his limbs. Cell then laughed loudly as he was full again… in his second form. Cell was in a rage by then, wanting to kill everything… he did what was rightfully done… he did his self-destruction power… But this time… Gokou didn't do anything… because Gohan stopped him. Johnski knew exactly where to take him. Johnski just walked to Cell and tapped him… which take him in the universe where old planet Namek was… Cell exploded there… and everything happened to when Cell shot his beam at Torankusu… but Johnski deflected it with a small Gallic gun beam. Cell was scared then, but Johnski disappeared, taking Vegeta and Trunks with him. Vegeta asked him what he was doing, but was quickly answered " You two… You have to help me do something… I have a plan… This involves all three of us… and it might… Well… Mess up. But Torankusu… Catch" As he threw his earring to Trunks, he caught it and put it on fairly slowly. Which caused Trunks and Johnski to fuse…Making 'Trunski'. Which then Vegeta got the idea and did the fusion dance with Trunski… which was a success… making Vegetaski… No part of Torankusu's name in that because Johnski was the personality of Trunski.  
  
  
more to come  



	2. The death and rebirth of Cell and Cell J...

After the three fused, The fusion character jumped down to Cell and punched at his heart, rather quickly... It hit his heart-area, going through him. The fusion was quite the character, Super-Saiyan hair color, Blue and green eyes. He laughed as Cell fell down to the ground, 20 Cell Jr.'s popping out of him "What!?" Vegetaski asked with amazement.  
Cell dies completely, but his 'Ki' was still sensed around somewhere. He looked to the 20 Cell Jr's and extended his left arm, shooting out a HUGE Ki blast. It wiped them out... For now. They slowly laughed (All of them!) but Gokou sensed Cell's ki around somewhere. "Hey, Who are you?" he yelled to Vegetaski, looking at him. Vegetaski replied in a loud voice "I am three people in one. I have no name." He says to Gokuu, then a blue light surrounds Vegetaski, then all three of them having their hands up in the air. Vegeta, Johnski and Torankusu standing there. "This is who we where!" they all yell, smiling lightly (Besides Vegeta... I know I'm getting korny (Pun alert.))   
  
Vegeta slowly flies into the air, sensing Cells energy. "What's that?" he asks, slightly alert. Cell popped up behind Vegeta, and shot a Massive Kame hame ha through him. Vegeta fell to the ground, dying from the Kame Hame ha beam through his back. Goku yelled, "No! God damn it!" and rushed up to cell, his fist in front of him (Like on the cover of Move 13, ' Gokuu's dragon fist. If Gokuu cant do it, No one can!') And missed, because of Cell's Hyper (Hyper when I say Hyper I mean REALLY fast and powerful. You'll notice that in my Yahoo(!) Chat RPG, Hyper_INSERTNAMEHERE) speed. Cell Slowly laughed and then kicked Gokuu's gut, sending him flying into the air and beyond. He then looked to Trunks and Johnski. "Well, Well. I'm going to kill everyone on earth!" and with those words, Cell blasted into the air. No one could see him and got quite scared. They heard the words 'Kame hame ha' but in a slow context.   
  
They all saw a really big (Like... Bigger than the earth!) Chou-kame hame ha wave shoot from the sky. It got closer and closer. Johnski jumped in front of it. The ground exploded around him, his hair shooting upwards into the sky, electrity cackled around him. He laughed, pulling his left (Weaker arm, He's right handed.) at the Chou-Kame hame ha and grabbed it; He went nearly SSJ3 but stayed SSJ. He threw it back up to Cell; Hearing Cell scream in fear, he knew we was successful. He watched as little green things fell down to the ground, and then purple blood dripped down to the ground. He saw Cell's nearly (Nearly!) dead body there, his head and his torso left. He looked at him "You're shit to me now, Cell." He said, grabbing Cell's head. Just as cell began to regenerate, Johnski shot a small but very, very powerful Ki blast into his head, then shot it on Cell's body, causing him to die completely "No one could have survived that. Could they?" he asks himself, but shrugging, not sensing Cell's Ki anywhere and smiling. He walked back to the others, Trunks handing him a senzu bean and taking it. Johnski slowly said "Thanks Trunks." He smiles and eats it, feeling better already. He didn't even twitch in his Super Saiya-Jin form, having the power to keep in it forever, it not even draining power from him.   
  
"Its time I ... left. But, You need to help Vegeta." He pointed to his nearly-dead body. "Use the dragon balls to heal him." Goku answered Johnski "How do you know about the dragon balls?" But he shrugged "I'm from the future, Remember?" said Johnski. They all went on there ways then, but after Vegeta was revived Johnski decided to stay. He trained with Vegeta to the limit until then, this story not over, but this chapter being.   



End file.
